In general, the failure of lead-acid batteries is often caused by deterioration of positive plates thereof. As methods for improving the cycling life performance, there have been proposed a method for increasing the thickness and the paste density of the positive plate. However, the lead-acid batteries using such positive plates are poor in the initial performance, and if it is contemplated to secure the initial peformance by lowering the positive paste density, the life is likely shortened. Therefore, it was very difficult to obtain pasted type lead-acid batteries which are good in both the initial performance and the cycling life performance.